Through Blue Eyes
by Suiri
Summary: After that fateful night in the tower, Draco Malfoy finds himself being given another chance. Through Usagi Tsukino.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Not Sailor Moon. Not Harry Potter, or the brief mention of Naruto, Saiyuki, Card Captor Sakura or Pet shop of Horror or Wallflower. Cookies to everyone who can match up the characters name with the series.

**An:** Plot wouldn't let go of me.

**Warning:**bad grammar. English isn't my first language and I always seem to have trouble with past tense, shift tense and all that bull. Oh well. Just a slight of shounen ai, but not really.

**Summary: **After that fateful night in the tower, Draco Malfoy finds himself being given another chance. Through Usagi Tsukino.

**

* * *

**

Through blue eyes

**

* * *

**

I

"_You are not a killer, Draco." _

Those words... those soft spoken and understanding words, undid him as he stood there, wand poised and shoulders trembling. His gray eyes couldn't help themselves from nervously darting around the room; as if looking for an escape. And merlin help him if the thought didn't cross his mind.

He could leave. He could grab his mother and they could go somewhere, anywhere, where the Dark Lord couldn't find them. The Malfoy family owned several villas in different countries. If he left right now there might still be some time to get his mother to one of them safely. If he was lucky, maybe his father as well.

"_I can offer you protection. You and your parents."_

The offer was tempting. So tempting, but Draco would have to be blind not to see the way Dumbledore had trouble holding himself straight. The headmaster was pale and gaunt. Beads of sweat traced a path from the elderly wizard's forehead into his beard and even his hat seem to droop in exhaustion. But his eyes, the same blue eyes that had always welcome him back every year since he was eleven, looked calm and strong.

Draco slowly began to lower his wand.

Suddenly, his left arm began to throb and burn, as if it knew what he was thinking, and was warning him.

Draco began to laugh shrilly, his voice reaching a high fevered pitch as his wand jerked back up. The thought of an escape was sweet for the several moments it lasted, but he had been fooling himself.

No matter how hard, fast, or far Draco ran, the Dark Lord would always know where to find him. And the Dark lord didn't deal well with traitors if Regulus was anything to go by.

The image of his mother lying dead by his feet was enough of a motivation for his lips to regretfully form the words.

"Ava-Avada-"

The door to the tower burst opened.

The next few moments flew by in a blur. Several Deatheaters had stormed into the tower, jeering as they mocked the weaken headmaster. Greyback arrived, bringing with him the scent of fresh blood. Then Professor Snape was there, face blank as he cast the killing curse.

As if someone had taken a time turner and fast forward him, Draco suddenly found himself outside the castle with Professor Snape's tight grip on his collar.

All around him, he watched in a daze as his classmates fought the Deatheaters.

"Hurry," Snape ordered.

They race across the field as Potter's curse flew overhead, barely missing them.

Draco tripped.

The last thing he saw, before it went dark, was Professor Snape reaching out a hand.

**II**

"Wake up or you're going to be late," a prim voice told him. Something heavy jumped onto his chest, waking him up with a jolt.

Disoriented, Draco could only stare into the blue eyes of the black kitten, who was watching him with a concern expression.

"Professor Mcgonagall?" he whispered.

The cat roll her eyes. "Honestly, are you still asleep? Wake up! Or you're going to be late again."

The cat jump off onto the floor. She looked impatient. "Well? Come on then. Out of bed."

Draco eyed the cat wearily. Swinging his leg from underneath the cover, he was horrified to see his legs clad in a pink frilly pajama bottom.

"What am I wearing?" he cried out. He jump to his feet and began patting himself down, terrified to see the lacy top covering the two mounds on his chest. He caught sight of his reflection on the vanity's mirror and with shaking hands, he reached up and touched the soft skin of an unfamiliar face of a pale girl, who trembled in shock.

Draco slumped to the floor.

His head bowed, sending his long blond hair streaming pass his shoulder.

"What's gotten into you?" The cat wanted to know.

Draco could hear the concern in her voice, but all he could do was laugh hysterically.

'_Calm down, you're scaring Luna,' _a voice whispered into his thoughts.

"I'm scaring _her _?" Draco's voice was shrill. "Look at me!"

_'Speak in thoughts. __No one can hear me but you.' _Almost as an afterthought, she added. _"Don't worry. You're not crazy."_

The voice sounded so very understanding.

_'I'm Usagi. Who are you?' _

_'Weasley. Ronald Weasley.' _Draco answered stiffly.

_'Nice to meet you Ronald. Now kindly smile at Luna and tell her you're alright before she has a heart attack.' _

Draco force a smile onto his lips. "I'm fine, Luna. Just dreaming."

The cat looked exasperate and relieved. "Just get ready for school."

The blasted cat was already out the door before Draco could question her.

_'My uniform is hanging by the closet,_' the voice supplied helpfully.

Draco eyed the blue skirt and white blouse with distaste.

_'You're going to be one of those difficult cases, aren't you?'_ she sighed. _'What is__ last thing you remember?' _

Draco shuddered violently.

_'It was bad, wasn't it?'_ she asked. Her voice was sympathetic.

She had no idea.

He remembered his parents and paled.

_'My mother and father!'_ He leap to his feet and began to hastily throw on any clothes.

_'Hey,'_ she protested._ 'Easy._ _My body's pretty delicate.' _

Draco froze.

_'Your body,'_ Draco weakly reached up and touched his bangs. _'How?'_

_'Well...its kind of hard to explain...' _

_'Try,' _Draco snarled.

'_Ok_..._when someone needs help they come to me. Well, it's more like they come to me, or becomes me, in my body I mean. Do you get it?'_

_'Not a single bit,' _Draco groaned. He felt the oncoming throb of a headache brewing as she continued. Her cheery, chirping voice began to get on his nerves.

She paused.

_'Aspirin is in the top drawer to the left,'_ she said gently.

Draco glanced towards the desk. _'Aspirin?' _

What the hell was aspirin?

_'For your headache.' _

Draco got to his feet reluntantly and shuffled onward. He would have done anything at this point to get rid of the ache.

He studied the bottle with furred eyebrows and shook the small container. Something rattled inside.

_'Make sure the two arrows are align and flick the top open.' _

Draco stared at the blue capsule that was now in the palm of his hand. _'Now what?'_

_'You drink it with water, of course.' _

_'Of course,' _Draco thought sarcastically. _'What does it do?' _

_'Its a pain reliever. In a couple of minutes your headache should be gone.' _the voice seemed curious_. ' How funny...they don't have aspirin where you're from?' _

Draco grumbled as he swallowed the pill.

_'Why not use a numbing spell?' _he asked.

_'Numbing spell?' _

Draco paled.

He glanced around the room in horror.

_'You're a muggle. Oh merlin, I'm trapped in some muggle's body!' _

_'Muggle? I don't think I like that word,' _Usagi's voice frowned. _'What does it mean?'_

_'It means..."_ the irony just about killed Draco as he smiled wanly._ 'karma is a bitch.'_

**III**

Through her rambling and frankly disjointed explanation, Draco finally got that his 'displacement' was the result of him needing to learn some kind of lesson. He was practically guaranteed that it would be temporary.

Draco hadn't been the only person. There had been others. Heero, Temari, Leon Orcot...those were names that meant nothing to him, only that they had gone through something similar to him and that Kami-sama, as Usagi called the god, saw fit to lend them a hand.

Or in their case, lend them a body.

_'Kami-sama has a reason for everything,'_ she said with firm conviction.

With little knowledge about the muggle world, Draco found himself reluctantly following the directions from the voice in his head. He experienced the joy that was average muggle junior high school.

Boring lessons and nosy classmates aside, Draco prided himself on the fact that he had gotten through most of the day unscathed.

Draco watched with cool, blue eyes as the other students laugh and chatted with friends. If he ignored the fact that everyone was muggle, he could almost imagine being back at Hogwarts among his classmates.

_'Tell me about the others.' _He needed a distraction from his darker thoughts.

_'Others?' _

_'The ones like me. The ones that couldn't go home until they learn whatever lesson they needed to.' _

_'Hm,' _Usagi grew thoughtful._'I guess I can tell you about Genjo Sanzo.' _

Draco closed his eyes. He allowed Usagi's voice to lull him into sleep.

_'...he was a right bastard! Couldn't get the smell of smoke out of my clothes for a week! Boy was my mom mad...' _

**IV**

"Usako?" a voice questioned.

Draco didn't answer. He was too focus on the muggle toy in front of him, watching in fascination as the ballerina danced. The music trinkling from the box was light and airy.

_'How does it work?' _he asked Usagi._ 'if not by magic?'_

_'I think it has some sort of gear. Or maybe it runs on batteries. I'm not really sure, but_ _please __greet my boyfriend. I'll still like to have one when this is over.'_

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes.

He turned around and offered a grimacing smile to Mamoru.

"Mamo-chan," he greeted. He forced himself to stand still as the tall, dark hair man lean over to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. _'You insipid git.' _

_'Hey! Stop insulting Mamo-chan!'_

Draco ignored her and allowed himself to be lead by the hand around his waist to a booth. He almost groaned when he saw the girls there.

Rei's sharp eyes sought his and Draco almost flinched as the priestess, not so subtly, reached for the knife on the table. She cut into her steak carefully; her eyes never leaving Draco.

"I know you're not Usagi," the dark hair girl said. She had cornered him the third day in Usagi's body. "I just wanted to let you know that if you do anything, _anything, _to Usagi's body, I will find a way to haunt you down. Do you understand me?"

Draco could only swallow hard and nod.

"Good."

Draco ignored Rei's pointed look and sat down next to Makoto. His eyes glanced around the popular teen spot and he was instantly attracted to all the muggle things he saw. He was especially attracted to the tall boxes with the flashing screens.

"Do you want to play something, Usako?" Mamoru asked with a smile. He handed Draco several coins and gestured to the machine.

_'There's no accounting for taste,' _Draco told Usagi. He thought Mamoru was about as dull as a flobber worm. _'But at least he's got money.' _

Usagi mentally blew a raspberry at him.

**V**

Television especially fascinated him.

Draco had sat on the couch, next to Usagi's brother, and watched as the boy flickered through the screens with the machine in his hand.

"What's that called?"

Shingo gave him a look.

"It's a remote, noodle-brain," the boy said slowly. "What the hell have you been smoking?"

Draco wished he had his wand. The little git would have been transfigured into a three toe sloth for the way he spoke to him.

Draco sneered at Shingo.

Thank merlin, he was an only child.

"Usagi?" the boy asked warily. He back slowly away and took off yelping.

**VI**

Muggle appliances could only hold his interested for so long. Day after day after day, Draco waited both impatiently and dreading to be returned. He thought of his parents often. How was his mother doing? Where was his father? Where was Professor Snape? Surely, Draco was missed.

Draco slammed his fist on the nightstand in frustration.

_'Its been three months!' _he snarled.

Usagi flinched._ 'Hey. My body remember?' _

Draco hissed. _'Why am I still here? I've got to get back! My parents could already be dead!' _

He was horrified to find his voice crackling.

Usagi's voice was quiet as she spoke. _'Have faith, Ronald.' _

**VII**

Usagi's slender, almost elegant hands, was made to paint.

Draco took advantage of her nimble fingers and took to drawing. He drew his mother and father, the way they were before the Dark Lord, tall and proud. He painted a portrait of Professor Snape leaning over a boiling cauldron.

_'Is his nose suppose to be that long?' _Usagi asked dubiously.

He drew a few of his fellow slytherins.

The burly figures of Crabbe and Goyle and Pansy's dwarf frame filled several blank parchment along with a sneering Zabini.

Astoria Greengrass suddenly came into his mind and he drew the little blond girl as well, in a field of flowers with the wind blowing through her hair .

Among his lighter drawings, there were darker ones.

Draco drew the Deatheaters, menacingly in their mask and cloaks. He drew Greyback and Pettigrew.

Lately, though, Draco had taken to drawing Gryffindors. He drew Longbottom pissing in his pants in the middle of potions class. He drew Finnigan falling from a broom and a buck tooth Granger. He drew the body of a weasel and put Ronald Weasley head onto it.

He hesitated for a long moment about the next drawing.

Slowly, he picked up the pencil and began to sketch Dumbledore. Not in a satire like with the other Gryffindors, but like how the man was. Imposing but with a grandfather-like kindness.

Dumbledore's blue eyes bore from the picture reassuringly.

**VIII**

Half a year went by.

Draco glumly sat in Usagi's room and stared out at the neighborhood.

He had broken the record. The longest previously had been Meilin Li, who had spent four months in Usagi's body. And despite Usagi's constant reiteration of 'having faith' Draco couldn't help but feel as if there was no hope.

His parents were mostly likely dead. If not killed outright by the Dark Lord, then by those on the light side. Professor Snape would be too busy serving the Dark Lord to worry over a single missing student and the one man Draco was sure could help was dead because of him.

Something in Draco broke.

Before he knew it, he had walked into the middle of the pouring rain storm to Mamoru's apartment.

_'Ronald?' _Usagi sounded anxious. _'What are you doing?' _

Draco stood soaking wet on Mamoru's doorstep.

"Usako?" Mamoru blinked when he opened the door. The dark hair man was surprise when Draco propelled forward and kissed him desperately.

Draco hoped Mamoru didn't notice that the water slowly descending down his cheeks were his tears and not the rain.

Draco tried to strip Mamoru out of his shirt as Usagi wailed.

"Usa-ko-what-are-you doing?" Mamoru tried to speak, but Draco refused to let him, kissing him forcefully.

Mamoru gently, but firmly grabbed Draco's shoulders and push him away. The man looked at him with concern.

"Please," Draco trembled. "I need this."

He reached up and kissed Mamoru again.

"Please." Draco hated how his voice took on a begging quality.

_'Please don't do this Ronald,' _Usagi pleaded.

Draco ignored her and reached to undo the button on Mamoru's pants.

Draco need someone.

Anyone.

A steadfast hand reach and lifted his chin.

"Alright, Usako." Mamoru agreed quietly.

**IX**

_'Oh Merlin. What have I done?' _

The next morning, Draco had woke quietly next to a sleeping Mamoru. He unsteadily made his way to the bathroom and stared at his face.

Usagi's face.

The person in the mirror looked emotionally exhausted and pale. His hair was matted to his head and there were bags underneath his eyes.

_'Usagi?'_ he called out tentatively.

_'Shower first,_' she said.

Draco couldn't help the relief he felt as he made his way to the stall. He had been half afraid she wouldn't answer.

Usagi was all he had now.

The hot water on his aching body was pure heaven. He wash the body frantically, scrubbing hard, as if he could make up for what he did.

Wrapped in a towel, Draco hesitated by the bathroom door.

_'He's still sleeping. You don't have to worry.' _

Draco had been quick to gather his clothes and leave.

_'I'm sorry.' _he thought. If only he had a time turner...

_'Are you?'_

_'Yes.'_ It was one of the rare times Draco was actually sincere.

Usagi was quiet.

_'I'll do anything to make up for it,' _he thought desperately. _'Anything.' _

_'I think that's your problem,' _she told him. _'You think you can buy my forgiveness, Ronald. Well, nothing can make up for the fact that the first time Mamo-chan and I made love, I was on the sideline.' _

She didn't speak to him for the rest of the day.

**X**

Being muggle was really wretched.

Draco had caught the muggle illness, the flu, and was currently throwing up in the toilet. Usagi's mother was behind him, gently holding his hair back as he heaved. Her calm hand on his back made Draco feel better as she help him up and tucked him back into bed.

"What do you want for lunch, sweetheart?" she asked.

Draco closed his eyes. "Pickles and peanut butter."

He had this sudden craving for them.

He cracked one eye open when Usagi's mother went quiet.

"Let's go the doctor dear," she finally said with a false cheer.

Draco frown.

"What for? You said it was just the flu."

"Well," the women fluttered. "You never know. Come along. I'll make you an appointment."

Muggles.

They were strange.

Soon, Draco was sitting in the doctor's examination room.

"I'm going to need a urine sample, miss," the young nurse said.

Draco shrugged.

He handed the cup to the nurse when he was done and waited. He grew nervous when the doctor finally came in. The elderly man gestured to Usagi's mother and they left him alone in the room, annoyed and frustrated.

_'What's going on?_' Draco swallowed hard.

_'I don't know.' _Usagi's voice was worried.

They came back into the room with pained smiles.

"Well, Miss Tsukino. I guess congratulations are in order," the doctor said.

"Congratulations on what?" Draco asked irritability.

"You're pregnant."

Draco felt the world dropped from underneath him.

**XI**

There wasn't any shouting or anger. Usagi's parent's just sat on the couch thoughtfully, eyeing Draco.

_'We're pregnant.' _Usagi continued to whisper in awe.

Draco's hand unconsciously reached up to pat his still flat stomach. He was startled when another pair of hands joined him.

Usagi's father looked at him kindly.

"We'll support you. No matter what, Usagi," the man said. "You're still my little girl."

Draco blamed the hormones as the tears fell.

He missed his own parents.

All he could managed was a hoarse "Thank you."

**XII**

"Marry me," Mamoru said. They sat in Mamoru's apartment on the living room couch.

Draco had reluctantly told him the news.

His jaw gapped at the proposal.

Abruptly, Usagi went quiet.

"Marry me," Mamoru repeated. The man took Draco's hand earnestly. "I love you, Usako. I want to provide for you and the baby. So marry me."

"I-but-you," Draco stuttered. He was horrified to find his face turning red. He watched as Mamoru got up and went to a small cabinet and came back with a small box.

"I was saving this," he admitted. He allowed Draco to open the box to find a beautiful diamond ring nested inside the velvet case. "I wanted to propose when you were older, but I guess there goes that plan."

Mamoru grinned.

The man looked so elated his face lit up.

Draco could see what Usagi saw in him.

"I can't," Draco handed the box back. "I'm not exactly myself."

Draco looked into his eyes regretfully. "Ask me again when the time is right and I promise you, I'll say yes."

Mamoru looked stun, but nodded.

Inside his head, Usagi whispered a soft word of thanks.

**XIII**

Rei was peeved.

When Draco broke the news everyone had been shock, but thrill.

They had thrown an impromptu baby shower at the temple.

After everyone left, it was just him and the priestess and Draco admitted to being slightly afraid as she glared at him.

When she came towards him, Draco cowered, putting his arms around his stomach.

She sighed.

"What you did was a shitty thing," she told him. "You do realized that once you're gone, Usagi is going to be the one that has to deal with the fallout."

She stared at him and at his position.

" Oh for! I'm not going to hurt you," she snapped. "I wouldn't hurt an unborn baby!"

Draco watched as the priestess rubbed her temple.

"And I thought that crazy Sanako was the worst thing to take over Usagi's body," Rei grumbled. She glared at him, but it seemed more muted as her eyes lingered on Draco's stomach.

His belly rumbled.

"Come on. I think I have some peanut butter and pickles somewhere."

Draco shook his head with disbelief. _'Rei Hino could definitely give Professor Trelawney a run for her money.'_

It was scary how she could read him.

**XIV**

Draco's nightmare came true.

Two months into the pregnancy, Usagi's mother had decided to take him to the local mall to go shopping for the baby. He wondered around as Ikuko cooed over the infant things, noting little things here and there that he was going to make Mamoru buy.

Yes, that fire-spewing dragon mobile is definitely going into the baby's room.

Draco was on top of the escalators when he felt a small push at his back.

It sent him stumbling forward, gasping at nothing but air.

Usagi wailed in his head.

_'The baby,_' they both cried out at the same time.

Luckily, a hand reached out and caught him, righting him and bringing him to safety.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy," a familiar voice spoke to him.

Draco looked up into the eyes of McNair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Not Sailor Moon. Not Harry Potter, or the brief mention of Naruto, Saiyuki, Card Captor Sakura or Pet shop of Horror or Wallflower. Cookies to everyone who can match up the characters name with the series. I also don't own a _A tale of two Cities._ That was written by Charles Dickens. Nor do I own Romeo and Juliet.

**An:** Thank you for all the kind reviews. I'm sorry its not longer.

**Warning: **Bad grammar. Just a slight of shounen ai, but not really.

**Summary: **After that fateful night in the tower, Draco Malfoy finds himself being given another chance. Through Usagi Tsukino.

**

* * *

**

Through brown eyes

**

* * *

**

I

Pansy Parkinson loved Draco Malfoy. She loved him in the way Juliet loved her Romeo and in the way Cleopatra loved her Mark Anthony; with an unending and eternal passion that would outlive all the burning stars in the sky.

Sitting alone in the dark cell, awaiting death, Pansy had no regrets...

**II**

By the time she was five Pansy was use to being ignored by everyone but the house elf, Minny. She was use to being parade around like a living accessory whenever her mother felt the inclination to show off. Or rather show off how trim her figure was. Pansy was a portly child.

"Honestly," her mother said with a nose in the air. She looked disappointed and irritated. The spell to curl Pansy's dark hair with ringlets had failed miserably. She looked more like one of those muggle chia pets instead of a porcelain-doll like Daphne Greengrass. "I swear! If I hadn't seen you come out of my body with my own eyes!"

Pansy's head lowered until all she could see was the floor.

Snide remarks about her plain looks? Yes, Pansy was use to that.

By the time she turned eleven, the term "pug" no longer hurt. Pansy had learned to ignored the hated nickname so completely that it no longer registered to her.

It came as a total surprise, when on the train to Hogwarts for her first year, that someone had came to her defense.

An older boy laid on the floor with a broken nose as Pansy blinked in surprise.

A slender blond boy between two burly boys looked pissed. She cowered slightly when her defender turned and glared at her.

"You! He called you a name! Don't just sit there and take it like some Gryfindor idiot! You're a Slytherin, right?"

Pansy glanced down.

Her parents were so sure she was going to be sorted into Slytherin that they had already brought her the robes with the crest attached. She noticed that the blond was also wearing Slytherin robes.

"Y-yes. I'm in Slytherin."

Pansy didn't know where the courage to speak came from, but when the boy nodded in approval, she felt her heart beat faster.

"Yes. I'm a Slytherin," she spoke more firmly.

"Then act like it," he sneered. He lifted his nose up. "We don't take crap from anyone. Especially from Gryfindor scum."

He turned his back on her and walked out the compartment.

Pansy was left alone in with the boy who was busy trying to stop the blood.

"What the hell?" the bully snarled. "Who was that? Yo, are you listening to me, Pugs? I asked you who the hell was that?"

He isn't too bright, Pansy thought as she took out her wand.

When she was finished, she went in search of her savior.

**III**

It had taken her two hard, grueling years, but she was no longer the pug-dwarf looking witch that no one bothered with. Instead, she was Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy's girlfriend.

She had viciously clawed her way to his side, getting rid of any competition until the other girls learned to stay clear. When she was by his side, she used all her cunning to stay there.

Draco was her idol. Her dream. Tall, handsome, and proud.

The tiny, dirty, fragile girl in the cell bore no resemblance to her Draco.

"Parkinson."

Her name was spoken in a lilting almost musical tone that could put a Veela to shame. It wasn't anything like Draco's baritone voice, but the way she said it and the way the girl's eyes locked onto hers with such familiarity...it made Pansy's legs quiver and give out.

"Draco?"

Pansy's hand reached through the bars. She stopped when she saw the girl's stomach.

"Draco? Why are you...is it a glamour? Polyjuice? Transfiguration?"

Pansy watched as Draco slowly shook his head.

"Parkinson...its a long story."

Pansy watched as Draco calmly ate the merger dinner the deatheaters had given him. When he was finished, he leaned back against the stone wall and gently rubbed his stomach.

"Is is a curse?" she finally asked.

"Sort of," Draco replied. He paused for a bit and cocked his head, as if listening for something. He nodded his head absentmindedly.

It was odd to see bright blue eyes instead of mercurial gray, focusing intensively on her.

Pansy wondered what he saw as his eyes studied her. Subconsciously, her hand reached up to make sure her hair was in place. She saw his mouth slowly quirked up into a familiar smirk and her heart leaped.

It was a different face yes, but the way her heart sped...there was no doubt in her heart or mind now who the person in front of her was.

"Oh, Draco," Pansy's eyes teared. She started to sob and couldn't stop. Just the sheer relief that he was really there overwhelmed her.

"Come on, Parkinson," he sighed. He got to his feet with a groan and waddled closer to the bars. He crouched down so that his now slender hand could reached through and gently touch her shoulder.

Pansy grabbed onto his wrist tightly.

"My parents..." Draco asked urgently.

"I don't know..." Pansy said as she wiped away her tears. "No one could find them."

Draco's entire body sag in relief. "That means they got away." His voice was satisfied.

"Oh Draco," her hand landed on his stomach and she felt something flutter underneath. "Draco...is that...?"

"Yes."

His hand took hers and gently held it to his stomach. He looked at her wanly. "I was told it's going to be a little girl."

"How?" Pansy asked weakly. Her mind couldn't wrap itself around the thought.

"Never mind that," Draco dismissed her. "How are you here?"

"My father...he's one of the guards."

"I see," a calculating look came into his eyes. "Parkinson, I need your help. "

Pansy didn't need to think about it.

She pressed her face against the bars and ignored his startling look when she pressed her lips to his.

"Alright, Draco.

**IV**

It took nearly a month to set her plan into action. Every waking moment she thought about Draco.

How was he doing?

How was the baby?

Was he eating?

Even in her dreams she saw him, alone, waiting for her.

Pansy pressed on, not eating or sleeping, as she finalized the polyjuice potion. When it was ready, she stared at the bottle with triumphant. She ignored her mother's expression as she left the mansion, her cloak firmly on her shoulders.

Daphne Greengrass was waiting for her at the end of the driveway.

"What happened to you?" the witch asked. She gestured to Pansy's sunken eyes and bone-thin frame. Pansy could read the horror etched on Daphne's features.

"It's nothing."

They appariated.

Pansy couldn't put into words what she felt as she walked into the darkness of the dungeon with Daphne by her side.

Was this what Sydney Carton felt as he took those last steps towards Charles Darnay and death? Did his love for Lucie even match a tenth of what she felt for Draco?

Next to her, Daphne was shaking with fear.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Daphne asked.

"I'm not changing my mind," Pansy replied.

They had to work fast.

Pansy promised her father that she would only stay for five minutes to say her last good-byes.

It was a shame that Draco didn't seem to think much of their plans. He didn't have much time to object before he was stun and forced to drink the polyjuice. Pansy took her own drink and they quietly made the switch with the only sounds being the muted pained gasp as the transformation took and the rustling of fabric as they quickly exchanged clothing.

She and Daphne did all this with the deatheaters guards waiting on the outside unknowing.

"Careful," Pansy warned. She watched as Daphne struggled under Draco's weight.

"I know. I know," Daphne said with sweat beating down her brow.

She took one last look at Pansy before carrying Draco off.

Pansy took a seat on the floor, awkwardly mindfully of her protruding belly.

"What's wrong with Pansy?"

Her father's voice waffed into the cell.

Daphne's voice was nervous as she replied. "She's not feeling well. You know how she feels about Draco."

"I see."

There was a pop and then resuming silence.

Pansy was alone.

**V**

The nights were cold. All Pansy had were the rags she wore and a small, moth eaten blanket that she had wrapped around her shoulders.

She stared at the dripping stone ceiling, waiting for a sign.

When it came, in the form of Daphne's patronus, a small, white fluttering butterfly, Pansy wept.

**VI**

It wasn't long before she realized that the hallucinations had set in.

The cold, the loneliness, the hunger, and the prolong side effect of taking the polyjuice potion was taking its toll on her body.

It would explained how Draco, her Draco the way he was before, was sitting nonchalant across the adjoin wall, smirking at her.

**VII**

After one week, the polyjuice had ran out.

**VIII**

"_It won't be long," _Draco said. He turned his head to stare out of the cell. His grey eyes narrowed as footsteps echoed closer to her cell.

He was suddenly at her side.

His cold lips pressed against her temple as the potion wore off.

Her blond hair darkened and her bones cracked as they realigned.

Pansy heard the cry of the deatheaters when they discovered her and smiled.

**IX**

They escorted her, shackled, to the Dark Lord.

She stood before him unflinching even his red-slitted eyes bore into hers.

Even when the green light sped towards her, Pansy stared straight on, never wavering.

Weeks ago, she might have begged for her life.

A warmth in her hand, made her look down.

Eleven-year old Draco Malfoy was holding her hand and she was eleven-year-old Pansy again, staring with a surprise expression.

She looked shyly at him as the light washed over them.

The last thing she saw was his smiling eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Not Sailor Moon. Not Harry Potter.

**Warning:**bad grammar. Just a slight of shounen ai, but not really.

**An**: I'm snowed in so there's no work for me, hurray! So I had time to finish this chapter. Merry Christmas, everyone.

**Summary: **After that fateful night in the tower, Draco Malfoy finds himself being given another chance. Through Usagi Tsukino.

**

* * *

**

Through green eyes

* * *

**I**

Harry and Ron had been in the middle of wizard's chess when the wards rang shrilly throughout the house. They leapt to their feet and scrambled for their wands. Outside the living room, they heard rapid footsteps.

Harry was grim as he took off towards the hall with Ron by his side.

"See! You see!" Mrs. Black yelled triumphantly from her portrait. Her dark eyes bore into Harry as he ran pass. "The dark lord has come! I told you so!"

"Aw, shut your trap, you windbag," Ron hollared back. He spelled the curtain closed.

Harry and Ron exchanged grins when they heard the muffled shrieks.

"What do thinks going on?" Ron asked.

"I guess we'll find out," Harry said.

They skidded to a stop at the front entryway where the members of the order were gathered. In the mist of the crowd Harry immediately spotted Hermione and made his way to her.

"Hermione?"

"Intruders," Hermione replied. She stood on her tippy toes and tried to peer around the aurors. "Oh honestly," she huffed when she couldn't see.

She looked envious at Ron who towered over them all.

"I could give you a boost," Ron offered.

Harry cringed on Ron's behalf when Hermione glared.

"Hey, isn't that Tonks?" he asked, trying to distract her.

Tonks, whose hair was bright orange today, noticed Harry and gave him a wide grin.

One of the aurors aimed his wand at his throat.

"Better cover your ears, mate," Ron suggested with a grimace.

"Why?"

"WHO ARE YOU? WHAT DO YOU WANT?" The auror's voice blasted out, loud as a foghorn.

Harry staggered slightly back.

"Asylum from the Dark Lord!" A lone voice, female, called back. The order began conferring with one another in a furry of whispers.

Harry gritted his teeth.

He felt a small burn of irritation when no one looked to him. Once again he was being unjustly left out.

It was his house, wasn't it?

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his name being called out.

"Harry Potter!"

Hermione's hand reached out and grabbed his arm and Ron stepped protectively closer to him.

With the lack of response the voice continued. "I want to speak with Harry Potter!"

Before anyone could stop him, Harry pushed through the crowd. He opened the front door and stepped out with his wand in hand. He felt everyone gather closely behind his back.

At the front gate, Daphne Greengrass looked tired and angry as she struggled underneath the weight of an unconscious girl.

"It's a trick," Moody's mad eye whirled about. He stared at the two with suspicion.

Greengrass stared defyingly back. She glanced around at all the scowling faces before her eyes landed on Harry.

"Sanctuary, Potter," she said.

"How did you find this place?" Moody demanded to know. "Who told you?"

The other members echoed his questions and Greengrass looked faintly annoyed.

"Please, Potter," her eyes darted around anxiously. She looked frightened. "You've got to let us in!"

"We're not letting a bunch of you snakes in," Ron said hotly.

Greengrass shifted and their cloaks fell to the side revealing a protruding stomach. She was quick to cover the girl up as the wind began to blow.

"Fine!" she spat out.

Harry finally spoke.

"Come in."

Against the objections of the order members, Ron's protest, and Hermione's warning, Harry went down the stone steps to greet them as the wards of Grimmauld adjusted to their magical signature.

Daphne Greengrass handed him her wand and Harry tossed to it Hermione. He took his place by the sleeping girl's other side and lifted her arm so that it rested around his shoulders.

Together, he and Greengrass marched pass the gaping, horrified group and walked into the dark house.

**II**

Harry led the way to an unused guest room and watched as Greengrass stood over the bed where the girl was resting.

"This is my cousin Serena," Greengrass said. She stiffen, but stood still as the aurors checked them over for tracking charms.

"How did you find out about this place?" Williams, an auror from the ministry, asked.

"I can't tell you," Greengrass said. "Wizard's oath."

The members of the order glanced at one another.

"What are you doing here?" Kingsley asked.

"Looking for sanctuary," Greengrass answered. "The Dark lor...he-who-must-not-be-name and the deatheaters...they're hunting squibs."

"Yes," Moody said impatiently. "We know that. Get on with it!"

Daphne wrangled her fingers. "Serena's a squib. I had to get her away. This was the only safe place I could find."

"Are you saying," Johnson, another auror, looked on with disbelief, "that you're running from he-who-must-not-be name and his deatheaters because you're trying to save your cousin?"

Daphne looked offended. "She's family. Blood is thicker than water."

"Even if that water offers you money, power, and a pure-blood society?" Kingsley asked.

Daphne was saved from retorting when a low moan got their attention.

Serena Greengrass was waking up.

She looked disoriented as she glazed around with half-lid eyes. The moment her eyes landed on Harry, they snapped to attention.

"Potter?" she asked. She glanced around and froze in place.

"Serena..." Daphne placed a hand on Serena's shoulder and they exchanged looks. "We're at Number 12 Grimmauld. At Harry Potter's house."

Serena's face went expressionless. "I see..."

Harry stared into her somber face and wondered what it was that nagged at him as he watched her chin tilt up arrogantly.

"I suppose its better then the gutter," she said. Then added, "barely," underneath her breathe.

Harry had a feeling she was going to be trouble.

**III**

It continued to bother him long after they were allowed to stay; after Tonks assured everyone that the Greengrass cousins didn't have the dark mark. He was there when they were given Veritaserum and extensively questioned.

"No, we're not here on orders from the Dark Lord." (Daphne)

"No, we're not here as spies." (Serena)

Harry couldn't place it. The way Serena Greengrass demanded Dobby to bring her whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted. The way her eyes flashed angrily when someone (basically everyone at this point) did something to annoy her. It was familiar somehow.

The truth slid from Harry, elusive and vague.

Harry was drawn to her.

Here was someone who was knew of him, but didn't fall over and hero worship him. In fact, she made it abundantly clear how much she hated him.

"Stop following me! You four-eyed pounce!" She hissed at him. She noticed Harry tailing her around the house and got fed up. She shoved Harry against the wall with surprising strength and shoved her face into his.

They were so close to each other, Harry could feel her warm breath on his lips. He could see the gray speckles in her eyes.

"Don't tell me its a coincidence, _Potter_!"

Even the way she spat his name out...

"I know this house is big enough to where I don't have to see your ugly mug everywhere I go!"

Daphne was suddenly there, trying to pull her back.

"Stay away from me, Potter!" Serena snarled. She suddenly turned green and clasped a hand to her mouth.

She race to the bathroom, followed frantically by Daphne, leaving Harry staring at their retreating backs.

**IV**

It hit him when he saw her mount the broom one day.

He was walking by the kitchen when he noticed Daphne and her cousin out in the backyard, carefully being watched by auror Johnson.

Kingsley joined Harry in staring out the window.

"We figured it wouldn't hurt to give them a little fresh air," the auror commented. "The wards would prevent her from going too far."

Harry didn't answer.

Serena, even with her condition, swung one leg gracefully over the broom and took off.

Harry watched with narrowed eyes as she zip through the sky with ease.

**V**

One day, the next week, Harry finally got her alone.

"I thought I told you to stay away from me," she huffed. She lowered herself to the ground and dismounted from the broom.

"I'm your guard for today," Harry replied.

"Goody for me," she said sarcastically. She turned her back and started to make her way to back to the house.

Harry took a chance.

"Malfoy," he called out.

His suspicion were confirmed when the girl jerked her head back in answer to the name.

Malfoy looked horrified at the slip.

Suddenly, hot boiling rage took over and Harry's fist swung out, hitting Malfoy in the mouth. He watched as Malfoy fell with a startled cry.

Harry's next target was Malfoy's nose. The cracking was similar to the sound Harry's nose made last year when Malfoy had viciously stomped on it.

"So you think you can worm your way in here?" Harry snarled.

Kick.

"Give our information to the deatheaters?"

Hit.

"Kill us! Like Dumbledore?"

Punch.

Malfoy coiled into himself like the coward he was. Somehow the submissive pose incited Harry even more and he put more force into his attack.

It wasn't just Malfoy that he was violently kicking. It was Vernon. It was Aunt Petunia and Dudley. It was Umbridge.

Most of all though, it was Bellatrix, who stole Sirius from him and Snape who killed Dumbledore.

Through the red-hazed that settled over his eyes, it finally dawn on Harry that Malfoy, who had been the epitome of a vain Adonis, wasn't protecting his face or head. Instead, Malfoy was curled onto his side, arms trying desperately to shield his stomach.

Harry stopped and stared blankly at the whimpering figure.

There was so much blood.

Coming from Malfoy's nose, mouth, and even his ears.

Harry felt sick. He reached out a hand and watched as Malfoy shrieked, trying to move away. The blond moaned in pain.

He spat at Harry.

"You bastard," Malfoy hissed.

Then he passed out.

Harry didn't know what to do. He panicked. He picked up Malfoy bridal style and raced towards the house, screaming for help along the way.

Molly was the first to open the door followed by Remus.

"Oh merlin! What happened?" She grabbed her wand and quickly cast several healing charms.

"I-I- it's Malfoy," Harry said dumbly.

Remus quickly took Malfoy from Harry. "Call Poppy," he told Molly urgently.

Harry watched as Remus raced away.

Ron came to stand by his side. "Did you say Malfoy, mate?"

Harry turned slowly to face a shaky, confused Hermione and Ron.

"Malfoy," he repeated slowly. "It's Malfoy. I thought-he was going to betray-I didn't mean..."

Harry felt himself slumping to the floor.

It was Sectumsempra all over again.

Hermione and Ron quietly supported him by his elbows and Hermione spelled away the mess he made when he vomited over the kitchen tiles.

"Come on, Harry," Ron began to lead him to the room where Remus had taken Malfoy.

"No!" Harry was horrified. He tried to break free only to have Ron tighten his grip.

"Mate, you have to know if its Malfoy or not, right?" Ron ask.

The fireplace sprung to life and Madame Pomfrey popped out. She looked questioningly around and briskly followed Hermione who offered to show her the way.

**VI**

"I don't understand," Madame Pomfrey looked up from her spot examining the unconscious figure. All of the order members were gathered in the room, many of them with hostile looks. Daphne sat on the edge of the bed, her hand holding onto Malfoy's hand tightly.

Harry's throat closed. He couldn't keep his eyes from Malfoy's pale, death-like face.

"Harry says its Malfoy," Ron growled. He glared at the presumed Malfoy, though his face was a tad unsure as he continued to stare. "I don't see it," he muttered. "That's Malfoy?"

"That's not possible," Madame Pomfrey said firmly.

"He probably polyjuiced himself," Moody said with a condescending, 'I-warned-you-so' tone. He turned to Harry. "You know Malfoy better than anyone. Is it him?"

Harry's entire body shook slightly as all eyes turned to him. He caught Daphne glaze and saw the fear in them.

"No," Harry finally said. He choked on the answer. "It's not him."

Hermione gave him a strange, lingering look, but Harry couldn't meet her eyes.

"You're lying, boy," Moody took a step towards Harry. He stopped when Ron and Hermione warily pulled out their wands.

"Thank goodness the baby's alright," Madame Pomfrey breathed a sigh of relief.

"Baby? There's an actual baby?" Moody turned and asked.

"Well it's not water retention!" Daphne snapped.

"That can't be," Moody insisted. His magically eye whirled madly. "You must have done the examination wrong!"

Madame Pomfrey turned red. "Are you trying to tell me how to do my job, Alastor?"

Remus interrupted, trying to keep the peace.

"Moody, you know actual pregnancy can't be reproduce through polyjuice, transfiguration, or glamor," Remus said quietly. "I assure you that this young person is carrying. I can smell it."

"A sex-change drought then," Moody said. "Run a blood scan. It'll come up with Malfoy, I promise you!"

An auror went forward to collect a sample much to Madame Pomfrey displeasure.

Madame Pomfrey spelled the rest of the blood away. "There's a few broken ribs, some bruising, but she'll be alright. She'll be in some pain for the next few weeks."

The medi-witch looked indignant.

"Who ever did this should be locked in Azkaban. Imagine! Attacking a pregnant girl!"

**VII**

The blood they had taken came back negative for Malfoy's magical signature.

"So it's not Malfoy then," Ron said with sheer relief.

Harry couldn't share in his joy.

**VIII**

"Come to finished what you started, Potter?" Malfoy asked.

And it was Malfoy. Harry was sure of it. But Malfoy wasn't suppose to look like that.

Alone. Aching. Exhausted.

Sitting with his back against the headboard of the bed and looking for the most part like a normal pregnant girl.

Harry stared at Malfoy and Malfoy stared warily back. Malfoy's blue eyes flickered to the door and Harry knew what he was thinking.

"Greengrass is outside," Harry said. "And so is Tonks."

Malfoy frowned. "Tonks...sounds familiar."

"She's one of the aurors," Harry said. "And your cousin. On your mother's side."

So far, so good. Malfoy hadn't screamed profanities or attacked him yet. Though his expression shuttered close .

"I don't know what you're talking about," Malfoy said. His voice was terse. He stared at Harry from underneath long lashes.

"I know its you, Malfoy," Harry said. He swallowed hard. "I didn't tell anyone about you. I-look. I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?" Malfoy seemed to explode. He began shouting. He and Harry ignored Daphne and Tonks running into the room. "What exactly are you sorry for, Potter? Trying to kill me? Trying to kill my baby? Or maybe you're sorry that you don't finish the job?"

Malfoy began to hyperventilate.

"Harry," Tonks gently grabbed his arm. "Maybe its time you leave."

She ushered Harry out.

The last image he saw before the door shut in his face was Malfoy looking up and glaring at him hatefully.

**IX**

Harry heard the sound of glass breaking, shouting, and cursing, as Daphne broke the news.

Pansy Parkinson's body was found yesterday, floating in the lake at Hogwarts.

**X**

Harry couldn't sleep.

He found himself on his firebolt, trying to escape from the fact that he had almost killed Malfoy.

Again.

Only this time, he had almost killed an unborn child as well.

It was strange to think that Malfoy was pregnant, but the proof was there. He had seen the image of the baby spelled out telly-like on the wall.

Harry had seen the large head and the small limbs that nested comfortably inside of Malfoy. He heard the heartbeat, loud and vibrant, echoing in the room. The baby yawned briefly, then turned and wiggled as if trying to find a comfortable position.

Harry had been enthralled by the sight.

So had Malfoy.

Malfoy was too busy to notice that Harry had slipped into the room. He was rubbing his stomach with an awe face.

"Congratulation, Miss. Greengrass," Madame Pomfrey said. "It's a girl."

A tiny, baby girl.

The thought kept repeating and haunting Harry.

**XI**

Malfoy wanted to press charges and Harry wouldn't have protested it. It was no less then what he deserved.

In the end, Daphne talked Malfoy out of it.

"I didn't do it for you," she snapped. She hid a startled expression when she came out of Malfoy's room and noticed Harry standing there. She crossed her arms and stood Crabbe and Goyle-like in front of the door. Her face crumbled slightly and Harry was forced to rethink his opinion that all slytherin were cold-blooded.

"I did it for Pansy."

**XII**

His scar burned.

Voldermort wasn't pleased about something and Harry couldn't help the glee he felt as he rose out of bed to take a walk in the garden.

He found Malfoy there, standing the moonlight like some ethereal angel in the white nightgown Hermione had brought. For one brief moment, Harry thought he even saw the outline of wings coming from Malfoy's back, but one blink and it was gone.

Malfoy turned his head at the sound of Harry's footsteps and smiled. It was a warm, friendly smile touched with a hint of unease and Harry froze.

"You're not Malfoy," he said. She cocked her head to the side and looked inquiringly.

The wind blew and she shivered.

The next thing Harry knew, he was sitting in the library across from her as Dobby served them hot tea.

"Is Harry Potter needing anything else, sir?" Dobby asked with eager eyes. Harry shook his head and Dobby disappeared with a sad pop.

They were alone.

"I'm Usagi Tsukino," she said. He noticed the way she sat, with her belly turned away, and her back slightly tense.

"I'm sorry," he blurted out. _She_ needed to know how sorry he was.

"I know you are," she said calmly. But she never changed her position.

"Where's Malfoy?" he finally asked.

"He's here," she tapped at her head. "He's shouting at me for being alone with you."

Harry flinched slightly. "I'm sorry," he repeated.

He watched as the light flickered in her eyes and Malfoy came back.

Malfoy scowled.

Harry took it as a good sign that Malfoy didn't just up and leave.

Maybe it was the scones that kept Malfoy there.

He watched as Malfoy reached for a hand full and began stuffing his mouth.

"Why didn't you press charges?" Harry asked.

Malfoy gave him a 'are-you-an-idiot-or-what' look. "I'm running from the Dark Lord, Potter. Pressing public charges against you would have brought him right to me."

He leaned back in his chair and gave Harry a measured look. "Why didn't you tell the rest of the order about me?"

Harry shrugged. "Who would have believed me?"

He noticed Malfoy pursing his lips.

"Does Voldermort know?" Harry asked.

Malfoy flinched at the name. "About my sudden sex change? Yeah," he trembled as he ran a hand through his hair. "McNair managed to track me. I was in a cell for four months before Parkinson and Greengrass broke me out."

There was a fleeting look of pain at the mention of Pansy. "We traveled for a bit, hiding here and there until we ran out of options."

Malfoy looked as if it ranked him to admit that he needed help.

Harry wondered why Malfoy was being so candid all of a sudden, given their history and all.

"Because Potter," Malfoy said. "As much as I hate you and the Dark Lord..."

Malfoy rubbed his stomach with an unreadable expression.

_'I love her more.' _That's how Harry imagine how the rest of the sentence went.

His thoughts were interrupted though.

Malfoy had lurched forward and threw up on Harry's shoes.

**XIII**

Two month passed after their sit down in the library.

Malfoy was still wary around Harry but they were at least talking civilly. He didn't flinch any more when Harry got close.

They talked mostly at night because neither was looking forward to the nightmares. At times, Usagi would come out and she and Harry would chat.

Harry found her funny, kind, and sweet.

"She has a fiancée," Malfoy snapped one night. "Keep your paws off."

He frowned when Harry grinned.

"What's so funny?"

"You sound almost jealous, Malfoy," he said.

"Jealous? _Jealous_?" Malfoy's voice was shrill. "Why would I be jealous of you, you git?"

"I never said you were jealous of me," Harry said.

He leaned back and watched as Malfoy foamed at the mouth.

**XIV**

It happened.

Malfoy's water broke.

Malfoy had woke in pain. He had managed to drag himself out of bed and unable to find Daphne, he had gone to Harry's room and shook him awake.

"Potter, wake up. Ouch. Ouch. Potter! So help me Merlin, if you don't wake up this minute, I'm gonna-ouch!"

Harry was groggy. He had fumbled at his nightstand for his glasses.

When Malfoy came into view, Harry was treated to the sight of the blond doubled over in pain.

Harry, after lying Malfoy on the bed, ran to the floo to call for Madame Pomfrey.

**XV**

"I never called her Pansy," Malfoy gasped. He was delirious in his pain and gave out a suffering moan.

Harry, who was holding his hand, looked at Madame Pomfrey as the medi-witch loomed over them. With the exception of Harry, Daphne, and Tonks, everyone else had been cleared out.

"Why did I never call her Pansy?"

The sobs came and Harry was relieved for Malfoy's sake when Pomfrey finally put him under.

It was all anti-climatic Harry realized later.

One scourgify and the mess was gone.

Harry was nervous when Madame Pomfrey had handed him the bundle.

"Mind her head," she said. She lifted the corner of the blanket and smile. "Isn't she beautiful?"

Harry looked down at the baby's mass of dark hair. She caught his finger with her tiny hand and when she slowly opened her eyes, Harry noticed that it was light blue, like her mother.

Harry turned to wake Malfoy up, but noticed that the bed was empty.

So was his arms.

Malfoy and the baby had vanished.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Not Sailor Moon. Not Harry Potter.

**Warning**: Bad Grammar possibly. If I missed anything, please let me know.

**An**: I started this chapter so many different times with so many different scenarios. In the end, this came out. There are slight AU bits, but the main points from the book are carried over.

**Summary: **After that fateful night in the tower, Draco Malfoy finds himself being given another chance. Through Usagi Tsukino.

**

* * *

**

Through onyx eyes

* * *

_Happy memories. _

_Did he have any?_

_Severus sat quite still as he felt the Dementors ill-willed presence waiting outside the dinning hall. They were gorging themselves on the fear and the uneasiness in Hogwarts. __He could already see the faint mist creeping into the room from underneath the main doors, fogging around the student's feet. _

_Several students, Potter especially, began to turn a sickly shade of white. _

_Any joyment he got out of Potter's discomfort was washed away when he saw that even Albus was getting a little dazed. _

_Thinking about Grindelwald perhaps._

_Or maybe the headmaster was thinking about Honeyduke's closing. The small shop was only one that sold Albus's favorite brand of lemon drops. _

_With Albus one never knew what he was thinking. _

"_It's going to be a lovely night, don't you think Severus?" the headmaster asked. _

"_I'm sure it's perfect for star glazing," Severus answered back with a deadpan voice. _

_The house elves began to pop in with hot chocolate for everyone. _

_Like they agreed, they met at the top of the astronomy tower around midnight to recap Severus's latest deatheater meeting. _

_Albus looked remarkably unconcern about his own assassination. _

"_I want to save the boy's soul." _

_Severus couldn't help but think the headmaster looked bone-achingly tired. _

"_Should the time come, I would like you to..." _

**I**

Nagini laid dead a few feet away killed by, of all people, Neville Longbottom.

His former hapless student looked slightly green as he stood over Severus's bleeding body. The sword in his hand was still shaking from the adrenaline. An explosion nearby caused the ground to shake and the boy looked torn between helping his friends or helping his professor.

Severus wanted to smack the boy.

The choice should have been easy, but then again, this was Longbottom.

The boy can be a bit dense.

"Go."

It was a testament to how much the boy had grown. A look of determine and acceptance crossed his face. The boy took off his cloak, bundled it, and placed it under Severus's head before he nodded curtly and took off.

The last thing Severus would probably see would be the boy's back as he rushed away.

"Snape..."

Potter loomed over him, looking grim. Severus couldn't help the disdain that followed.

It had been bad enough when he thought Neville Longbottom was going to be the last thing he saw, but now it seems that the last thing he would see before he pass would be the clone visage of James Potter.

Severus's face turn sour.

He couldn't even work up the strength to berate the boy.

Someone had set the building on fire. Even now the blaze was raging around them, cracking and moaning, but the boy didn't seem to have any sense of self-preservation. Potter actually tried to save him.

The boy lifted one of Severus's arm and flung it across his shoulder.

"Potter-"

The boy was unprepared when Severus raised his wand.

He gave Potter his memories. The good, the bad, every secret he has accumulated.

Severus was candid enough to admit he was a vindictive man. He enjoyed watching as Potter collapsed to the floor, gasping for air. The boy's face twisted and Severus wondered if the boy was seeing the memories of his father and that mutt Black.

The boy's father and godfather weren't the saints everyone made them out to be. It was sickening how white washed and pure their image was after death.

"Potter-"

Severus grabbed the boy by the collar. The boy was going under. Potter needed to focus. He needed to separate the memories and find the important ones.

Had Severus had more time or energy he would have had more control over which memories Potter received.

**II**

"_Hey, what happened to your eye?" _

_Severus had been quietly playing by himself at the sandbox when a tiny girl his age came trodden over. She leaned over and peered into his eyes with her big, green ones. _

_Her bright red hair caught the sunlight and it made Severus's eyes hurt. _

"_I fell," he mumbled. He lowered his head. _

"_Oh." _

_She propped herself right next to him._

"_I'm Lily and that's my mom and my sister Petunia over there. We live down the street now." _

_Severus glanced at the pinched face looking girl who's nose seemed to stuck in the air and the pretty woman trying to speak with his solemn, quiet mother. _

"_Want to be friends?" _

_She held out her hand._

_She looked earnest. _

_Hesitantly, Severus place his hand in hers. She pumped it enthusiastically almost knocking Severus to the ground. She began to gather the sand. _

"_Let's build a magical castle!"_

_It was more like he built and she oversaw the construction, but Severus didn't mind. Even when she dumped sand down his shirt. _

_Because she gave him his first kind smile. _

**III**

_They fought. _

_It wouldn't have been the first, but it was the most hateful. He said some things he wished could take back. _

_'Mudblood,' he called her with a scornful voice. Severus hadn't been able to help himself. After seeing Lily together with that imbecile Potter, the words just popped out. _

_He followedthat mutt Black and his sidekick Pettigrew as they snuck out of the castle. __Where Black and Pettigrew was, Potter and Lupin were sure to be. _

_He was finally going to prove to Lily that Potter and Crew were up to something suspicious. _

_And maybe-Severus thought with a satisfied sneer-they would finally get what they deserve. Expelled from Hogwarts. _

**IV**

_Severus stared into the yellow eyes of the beast. _

_'Lily...'_

_His last thoughts were on Lily as the enraged creature loomed over him. _

_'I'm going to die.' _

_Severus closed his eyes and blacked out. _

**V**

_The smell of skele-gro and other assorted medical potions was the first thing Snape registered when he woked up. _

_He laid in bed, staring blankly at the ceiling of the infirmary. His head had been bandaged and he reached up a hand to feel the soft cloth. _

"_How are you feeling, my boy?" _

_Dumbledore was sitting at his bedside. _

"_Fine," Severus said curtly. _

"_I'm glad to hear that. Your friends will be glad to hear that as well," Dumbledore rose. "Rest. We'll speak later." _

_Severus closed his eyes and pretended to sleep as Dumbledore left the room. _

_They wouldn't speak until nearly one week later. _

_The only one to visit in all that time was Lucius, who came with the latest news. _

_Severus allowed himself to wallow in his anger, because Black and Pettigrew got nothing more than six months detention with Flinch. _

_Lupin's secret was still a secret. Severus found himself unable to speak, his mouth mysteriously going mute everytime he tried to talk of it. _

_But perhaps worst of all was the fact that Potter was being praised a hero. _

_Severus grabbed a nearby vase off the table and flung it with a cry at the wall. _

_Pomfrey ran into his room. "Honestly, Mr. Snape!" She fixed the mess and left. _

_No. _

_What was worst of all was the fact that Lily hadn't bothered to visit. _

_Not once. _

**VI**

_Severus had moved on._

_He graduated and left Hogworts. He spent two years working as an apothecary in Scottsdale, before he was summoned back to London. _

_He brushed off the soot from his robes as he eyed the lavish living room of Malfoy Manor. _

_A nervous looking house elf came and took him down the hall, where Lucius was waiting. _

"_You're just in time," Lucius said. _

_It would be the only time Severus would actually see Lucius give a genuinely heartfelt smile. _

_They stood outside the main bedroom in silence and looked up when the medic nurse walked out carrying a bundle wrapped in blue. _

"_It's a boy, Mister Malfoy." _

_Lucius held the infant reverently as it was placed in his arms. _

_Severus peered into the squirming cloth. _

_His father and Severus was the very first thing Draco Malfoy saw when he opened his eyes. _

_Before Severus could saddle away, Lucius placed the bundle in his arms. _

"_What do you think of my son, Severus?"Lucius asked. _

_The baby took one look at Severus's face before it's tiny hands tried to make a grab for his nose. _

"_I think," Severus said wearily. "That's he going to be a lot of trouble." _

**VII**

_Severus had moved on, but he has never forgotten. _

_He sat in the headmaster's office of Hogworts, head bowed so Dumbledore wouldn't see the look in his eyes. _

"_Why come to me?" Dumbledore asked in a kind tone. _

"_You're the only person I could think of," Severus said. His pride took a blow. "who's powerful enough to protect Lily from the Dark Lord." _

"_You and Lily Potter haven't spoken to each other in years, am I correct?" _

_Severus gritted his teeth. "Yes." _

"_Then why?" _

_Dumbledore wanted a certain answer. But which answer? Which answer could Severus give that could get this old coot to help him? One wrong response and Lily could die. _

_"I love her." _

_Plain and simple. _

_He loved Lily. _

_The words almost got stuck in his throat. _

"_I see...v__ery well, Severus. I shall move the Potters to a safe location." _

_Dumbledore looked serious. "But in exchange..." _

**VIII**

_It rained the day Lily was buried. _

**IX**

_Narcissa looked on the verge of a nervous breakdown._

"_Done," Bellatrix said as the last light from the wizard's oath faded. _

_Narcissa didn't release her grip. _

"_Take care of Draco, Severus." _

**XI**

_Damn it!_

_Severus lost his grip on Draco as they ran from the castle. _

_The boy tripped and fell to the ground._

_Pausing only to grab onto Draco's arm, Severus grimly apparated them to his home at Spinster End. _

_He checked the unconscious boy for hexs and curses. _

_It was only when he tried to enervate the boy that he knew something was wrong. _

_Draco wasn't waking up. _

**XII**

_Severus __stood in front of the Dark Lord, warily, as McNair dragged in a young blond muggle. The girl was pale and trembling as her shackled limbs were force to kneel before the Dark Lord. _

"_Do you notice anything unusual about this muggle child?" _

_A trick question? Severus studied the girl out of the corner of his eyes. _

"_I see nothing unusual, my lord." _

_The Dark Lord hummed in merriment and asked another question. _"_Do you know how a horcrux is made?"_

_"One has to commit the gravest sin known to man," Severus replied dutifully. _

_The Dark lord's red eyes slid to the girl. "What do you think that is?" _

"_Murder, my lord."_

"_Yes, the killing of the spirit," the Dark lord paused. " And if I were kill someone whose body contains more than one spirit, would not my horcrux be infinitely stronger?" _

"_My Lord?" Severus asked in confusion. _

"_My __horcrux__ are being haunted and destroyed as we speak. It makes only sense that I make another, don't you think, Severus?" _

_A chill went down Severus's spine. _

_Bellatrix produced the sorting hat from behind her back and stuffed it onto the girl's head. _

"_It's getting rather crowed in here," the hat mumbled._

"_Tell us what we want to know or I'll take a shearing hex to you," Bellatrix threatened. _

_The hat quailed. "Ok, ok. Yes, I sense him. He's here. Young Draco Malfoy. There's three of them..." _

_Before it could speak further, it caught on fire. _

_McNair was quick to throw the hat off the girl's head. _

_Severus watched as the girl's shoulders straighten and her chin came defiantly up. _

_Bright silver eyes stared unflinching at the Dark Lord. _

"_And to whom am I speaking?" The Dark Lord asked, eyes glinting. _

"_Princess Serenity," she said in a clear voice. "I don't know what your plans are, but you will not hurt my host, the one called Draco Malfoy, or the baby." _

_The door opened and Pettigrew came in carrying Draco's unmoving body. Pettigrew dumped the body on the floor without a care. _

"_Interesting..." the Dark Lord rose from his seat."How do you do it? How do you managed to transfer souls from one body to another?" The Dark Lord's skeletal hands reached out. He hissed when his skin began to smolder and blister. _

_Bellatrix cooed over the wound as he sat back down. _

"_I've been told there were rare beings out there who carry within them more than one soul," The Dark Lord said. "Who knew young Malfoy would be the one to lead me to such a person."_

_Princess Serenity glared. _

"_I have big plans for you, young one." _

_Severus's eyes landed on Draco's still body as the Dark Lord continued. _

"_Big plans." _

**XIII**

_Daphne Greengrass took a huge risk coming to his home. She held the muggle girl, Usagi Tsukino, in her arms and pleaded with him. _

_Severus quickly pulled them into the house. _

"_We don't have anywhere to go and I think she's coming down with a fever." _

_Daphne looked stressed. _

_Severus asked no questions. He grabbed a quill and parchment. _

"_Go to this address. Ask for sanctuary." _

"_Whose house is this?" _

"_Harry Potter's." _

"_You're kidding right, sir?" Daphne took the paper with a shaky hand. _

"_One more thing," Severus raised his wand. "You are never to tell anyone who gave you this information or reveal the location to anyone else. Do you understand?" _

_Daphne nodded with a frighten look as the wizard's oath light began to fade. _

_Severus sent them through his floo to a muggle train station. _

**XIV**

_The invisible portkey Severus had been forced to place on the girl worked all too well. _

_The moment she gave birth, mother and child, were teleported back as if they had never left. _

_The tiny, wailing infant instinctively knew that something was horribly wrong the moment she was in Pettigrew's arms._

_Pettigrew looked alarmed as he tried to hold the squirming bundle. _

"_Snape!" _

_"Deal with it on your own, rat." __He had his own burden. The new mother weighted more then was expected from her slight frame. _

_Her head came to rest against his chest, her arms dangled limply at her side, as he lifted her up into his arms. _

_She murmured a name in her sleep. The name of the child's father?_ _Her eyelids fluttered and Severus half-expected her to wake. _

_For her sake, he hoped she continued to be blissfully ignorant. _

"_Place the child there," the Dark Lord ordered. _

_Severus had been force to watch as the tiny baby girl wailed on the stone mantle. _

_The mother woke, drawn by the cries. She looked horrified as the red pulsing waves of dark magic was poured into the infant. _

"_What are you doing?" she cried out. She pulled out of Severus's grasp and had to be restraint by Bellatrix. _

"_My Lord's going to kill you, you know," Bellatrix rubbed her cheek against the girl. "We'll make her a horcrux and then my Lord will be immortal." _

_Bellatrix raked a nail down the girl's face and sneered as it bled. _

"_We're going to kill every single last muggle and mudblood!" _

_Severus's hand twitched. _

_What was once black hair and blue eyes slowly began to morph as the Dark Lord put more of his spirit into the child, getting her ready. _

_The infant's dark hair slowly lightened into blond and then turned into a light shade of pink. Soon it would match the child's red eyes. _

_Just when it was a dark pink color, Severus __raised his wand and activated another portkey. _

_He sent the child back to Grimmauld. _

_There was a loud animalistic roar from the Dark Lord and Nagini hissed as it slithered towards Severus. _

**XV**

Finished.

The last of shred of his memories now belonged to Potter.

He had black spots at the corner of his vision now and he felt cold. He couldn't even feel the warmth of his blood soaking through the fabric anymore.

_The Chamber of Secrets. _

_That's where the girl was being held. _

_Go, Potter. _

Severus glanced out the window and noticed, with a bit of irony, that it was bright outside.

"You did good, my boy."

Albus's portrait walked into the frame of Heldiga the terrible and he looked down at Severus with pride.

"You did good."

Severus closed his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Not Sailor Moon. Not Harry Potter.

**Warning:** Bad grammar. Sorry...

**An**: Getting closer to the end...very short...sorry...made some changes...

**Summary: **After that fateful night in the tower, Draco Malfoy finds himself being given another chance. Through Usagi Tsukino.

**

* * *

**

Through hazel eyes

* * *

**I**

Salazar's portrait was alone in his frame, nursing a glass of wine, when Godric's portrait came in uninvited. He was never invited. Godric just strolled in whenever he pleased. He slumped into an empty chair and threw a friendly arm around Salazar's shoulder. Without waiting for an offer, he help himself to the wine.

"You should have come fox hunting with Sir Thadeus and the rest of the gang," Godric said. He chugged the wine down and belched much to Salazar's chagrin. Not for the first time, he wondered what was holding him back from just throwing the man out. Godric had no class. "You sulking?"

"No."

"Liar."

Godric leaned back in his chair and propped his muddy feet on the table.

Before Salazar could physically pushed the offending limbs off his furniture, he felt his chamber being invaded.

The sniveling, rodent-like wizard from Gryffindor, who Godric reserved his most hateful glare for, stumbled in awkwardly holding a squirming bundle. His pinched face was bright red.

"Can't you shut that thing up?" Bellatrix Lestrange demanded.

"I'm trying!" the man looked desperate." Snape!"

"Deal with it on your own, rat."

His chamber began to fill with a sea of black cloaks and mummers and he felt Godric bristle like an enrage cat. They both cringed when the air was assaulted with the child's high-pitched cries. Her tiny, frail limbs threshed violently with the strain as the dark, hostile magic was forced into her body.

"We have to do something!" Godric looked sick.

"There's nothing we can do," Salazar said. He kept his face blank. He watched as the infant seizured on the stone mantle.

Her eyes were painfully wide, held open by invisible clamps, and Salazar stared into those rose colored orbs.

He saw the future reflected in those pink pools; visions of a world beyond anything he could have imagine.

_A world of ice, frozen in time._

_A city made of crystal and magic._

He leaned back in his chair thoughtfully.

The infant's hair was in the mist of turning a dark shade of pink when she vanished.

Red slitted eyes turned to the room. "Traitor!"

A loud explosion reverberated throughout the castle.

Salazar's ex-head of house took the well-time distraction to retreat and he raced away with the basilisk's venomous jaw snapping at his heel.

Salazar almost fell, his hand catching the edge of the table in time, when his portrait rock with the shock of another nearby explosion.

"The Aurors are here!" someone exclaimed. "Snape must have tipped them off."

"We'll take the tunnels," the order was seething as it was hissed out. "Leave the baggage."

Draco Malfoy's unconscious body was tossed aside as the young muggle mother was ushered forward.

When they passed, Salazar was the only one to notice the young prisoner's eyes shift from cornflower blue to determined silver.

They left through the side entry that led out to the Forbidden Forest.

"Now what?" Godric asked. His eyes lit up when his favorite student, the green-eyed Gryffindor with the mop for hair, burst into the room.

Potter stopped dead in his tracks. He kneel over the unmoving body and with surprising gentleness, he gathered the Malfoy boy into his arms, and placed him on the mantle. His astute eyes notice the opening in the stone wall, concealed partially by the tapestry.

"Don't worry, Malfoy. I'll take care of everything."

Potter disappeared through the entryway.

"Go Harry!" Godric cheered.

More people began to trespassed through his not-so secret chamber. Other than the tall red-head who gave the body a disgusted look after he made sure the boy was still alive, no one else notice or cared enough to check on the young slytherin.

"Poor boy," the Gray Lady whispered.

Her ghostly shape hovered in the air.

Loud, dramatic sniffing and the loud clanking of chains alerted him to the present of Myrtle and the Baron.

One by one they came. Even Peeves had come, strangely somber.

The realization came to Salazar.

Apparitions, particularly the ones that haunted Hogwarts, had an extraordinary sixth sense when it came to death. Like an ill-boding omen, they were drawn there because they recognized a kindred spirit that may join them soon.

The boy was already slated for death.

"How long does he have?" Salazar asked.

The ghosts didn't answer, too lost in their trances. Only the Baron spared him a mournful glance.

The boy began to stir.

Salazar's arms crossed over his chest as gray eyes met his weakly.

"You're nothing like your statue," were the first words the boy spoke. His voice was husky from disuse. Salazar refused to look at the statue of the ape-like, old man with the long beard.

"Am I dead?"

The ghosts all moaned softly.

"Not yet."

"The baby..."

"Safe," Salazar said.

The boy's eyes closed in relief.

"For one of my pure-bloods, you seem very concern for a muggle child."

His sharp tone force the boy to open his eyes.

"...is my daughter..." came the whisper.

So the rumors were true...

Godric began to gaffed with laugher. "You owe Aggie an apology!"

Salazar stiffened.

He would rather be rip to shred by Sirus Black then apology to the Fat Lady.

"You called her a gossip mongrel," Godric reminded. "Remember what you said to her?"

_If by any chance anything you say is true, I'll gladly kiss you and bow at your feet._

"She has the biggest crush on you, you know," Godric looked smug.

Salazar gave him a warning look.

"I believe you're in your own body now," Salazar said to Draco. "She is no longer a relation to you."

Because he had always taken care of his own, Salazar offered the boy some advice. "Forget about the muggle."

If the boy was smart, he would leave and never look back.

Behind those eyes, Salazar saw a brilliant mind working full throttle.

The boy suddenly rolled onto his side with a whimper of pain and held onto his left arm. Through the fabric, where the dark mark was branded, the blood began to seep.

He looked so young and so utterly terrified.

"There's nothing wrong with self-preservation," Salazar said. After all, it was an important trait he selected in those who joined his house.

"There's nothing wrong with helping one another out," Godric pointed out.

Salazar glared. "Stay out of this."

"What?" Godric tried to look innocent. "I'm just trying to help."

"Really?" Salazar didn't believe him.

Godric bent down so that he and the boy could lock glazes. "I know you're scare for your family. I don't blame you. But it's a big world out there full of other people. Love of family isn't the only love out there. There's love between lovers. Love between friends."

Godric gave Salazar a quick look at the last bit.

"There can be love between a parent and a child, even if they _weren't_ related by blood. Love is a very powerful thing, you know."

The boy closed his eyes.

"I don't want to die," he whispered.

"No body wants to die," Salazar said.

Thomas Riddle was a prime example of that.

"I don't want my parents to die," he continued.

"Everyone dies eventually," Godric spoke gently.

Malfoy seemed to think long and hard before his eyes opened.

He struggled onto his feet. When he was finally standing, Salazar knew the vertical was taking it's toll. Only pride and pure will kept him from falling. The thin figure slowly made his way out on his own two feet, unbalance and slightly stumbling, but still upright.

"This guy's a cold prat," Godric said. He pointed to Salazar. "But he's my friend. I'll do anything for him."

Salazar snorted silently.

"The little blond girl...she's your friend, right?"

Malfoy didn't answer. He walked out the chamber with heavy shoulders.

Godric looked dissappointed.

"He chose himself. I should have known," Godric shook his head. "Your slytherins are really something."

Salazar didn't reply.

Ten minutes passed.

Then Malfoy, pale and sweating, came back into the chamber. He shakingly made his way slowly to the other exit.

The godsmack look on Godric's face became a treasured moment for Salazar.

"There's a shorter shortcut behind the statue," Salazar said offhandedly.

He willed the boy to hold his head up high as he trudge forward. The real Godric Gryffindor, despite all of his courage and heroism, had died a pathetic, miserable coward who couldn't bring himself to face the real Salazar to mend the riff between them.

Against death itself, a slytherin was able to do something the real Godric couldn't do.

Malfoy went to a friend.

The boy vanished through the passaway.

Salazar heard a cough behind him.

Turning, he noticed a grinning Rowena and Helga.

Helga had tears in her eyes.

"You're a big softy," Godric grinned. "You didn't have to tell him about the other shortcut."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Salazar said. He left the frame, intending to head towards Elizabeth Burke's portrait. He was in need of some intelligent conversation. Afterwards, he would head for the Fat Lady to honor his debt.

Salazar inwardly shuddered.

He paused on the threshold.

"Well?" he asked impatiently. "Are you coming?"

Behind him, he could feel the other three shooting smiles at each other before they followed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Not Sailor Moon. Not Harry Potter.

**Warning:** Bad grammar. Sorry...

**An**: I'm starting to run out of eye colors...one more chapter, which is the epilogue...this is very short, but hopefully it's more meaningful. Please note that how Voldermort died is cannon with the book. The only AU bits is that Serenity was there along with Malfoy.

**Summary: **After that fateful night in the tower, Draco Malfoy finds himself being given another chance. Through Usagi Tsukino.

**

* * *

**

Through silver eyes

* * *

**I**

He appeared out of nowhere, barreling into her, and knocking her to the ground. There was a sharp spasm of pain from her arm where she landed and her head suffered a bit when it knocked against the earth. Her eyes blurred for several moments, but when it cleared she was just in time to notice the magic backfiring, destroying the evil one. There was nothing left except a wand lying innocently in the smoking grass.

"It's over?" The red-headed boy asked. He looked around with disbelief. "I don't believe it!"

He let out a loud whoop that broke through the quiet hush. The clearing came alive with the screams of joy and everyone began to congratulate a stun Harry Potter.

Serenity didn't join in.

She stared down at the body next to her, who had moments before, pushed her out of the way, taking the green-colored blast. She took in the pointy-aristocratic features and the pale hair. His blank eyes stared up at her as she lowered her head to his chest.

No heart beat.

She could no longer feel his presence in this world.

There came a pained cry and Serenity was shoved aside when a distraught blond woman took her place.

It was the boy's mother and behind them was a pale haired man who was the boy's father.

While the rest of the world cheered, they grieved.

Serenity placed a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder who shrugged it off with a nose in the air.

"Don't touch me, muggle!"

The mother's harden, tear drenched face, looked at her with disgust.

Serenity took no offense.

She kneel down beside the boy's body and placed a hand over his heart, ignoring Narcissa Malfoy's enraged look.

"Narcissa..."Lucius Malfoy took his wife's hand. "Wait."

The mother went silent when she saw Serenity's fingers glow brightly. Moments later, it faded away, and they waited with bated breathe.

Narcissa grappled for his hand and held it tightly.

"Draco, darling?" she looked hopefully.

Draco opened his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Not Sailor Moon. Not Harry Potter.

**Warning:** Bad grammar. Sorry...

**An**: Thank you, everyone, for reading this far and especially everyone who took the time to review and give encouragements. It means a lot to know that someone likes this story. Even when its strange. This is the end and it changes on to become canon with the Sailor Moon verse. The reason for this is because I want my Scorpius to be born.

**Summary: **After that fateful night in the tower, Draco Malfoy finds himself being given another chance. Through Usagi Tsukino.

* * *

Through gray eyes

Epilogue

* * *

Draco already hated the place. He hated the cheerful paintings and the bright gold wallpaper. He hated the secretary who looked down her nose at him when he arrived and he hated the ugly red couch he was forced to lay on when he entered the inner office.

The Healer, some balding and over weighted wizard who Draco couldn't remember the name of, sat patiently. Nearby a self-note taking quill buzzed over a blank parchment.

"Take your time, Mr. Malfoy," he said. "We're in no hurry."

Draco rolled his eyes and adjusted himself on the couch. He absently noted the warming charm. He could feel the warmth of the couch soaking through the fabric of his clothes and against his will, he felt himself relaxing.

"It must be difficult to talk about what happened," the healer continued. "You must be confuse."

"You miss bits of your life and see how you feel," Draco grumbled.

He laid his head back and stared at the ceiling.

"Your parents mentioned that you have a hard time sleeping. Nightmares?"

"No." Draco had buried those a long time ago.

The Healer waited for him to continue and Draco held in a suffering sigh. His mother had made him promise to treat the man civilly.

"I don't want to close my eyes," he said.

"Why?"

That was the million galleon question wasn't it? Just why was he so scared to sleep? What kept him up at night to the point where he was starting to resemble Professor Snape with his shallow skin and dark eye circle?

Maybe it was because the memory of waking up all those months ago still made him break out into a cold sweat when he thought on it.

Crossing the school grounds with Professor Snape was the last clear memory he had.

The next moment, when he opened his eyes, the world had tilted on its axis. Potter had destroyed the Dark Lord. Professor Snape was dead. All the deatheaters were being taken into custody by the aurors, including his parents.

He had woken up to find himself alone in the world with no one by his side. He had sat in that clearing and thought to himself bitterly that he had nothing left.

A calm hand had landed on his shoulder and a blond girl gave him a kind smile.

A muggle...

A _muggle _was touching him.

Draco cringed. How far below had he had fallen that _muggles _were pitying him? He brushed her hand away with a scowl.

He saw the hurt cross her face before more muggles appeared.

Draco was wrapped up in his self-pity to take much notice of them.

"It's better this way, Usako," a dark haired man said.

They all gave him regretful looks before they left.

Good riddances, he thought. But with them gone, Draco had no one to turn to but the Golden Trio.

"You ok, Malfoy?" Potter asked.

Yes, he had sunk very low indeed when the likes of Potter was concerned about him.

"Where am I, Potter?"

Before the boy-who-was-a-pain-in-the-ass could answer, he was swept away by a cheering crowd. In the end, he found out, through _Weasley_ of all people, that he was a year into the future. His mind had a large, blank gap, something even the most well-paid medic-wizards couldn't figure out, despite all the intensive scans and spells.

His memory was just gone.

A part of him lost.

He couldn't sleep anymore, not without a sleeping draught. Unanswerable questions began to plague him. What if the next time he slept, he woke up and fifty years had gone by?

The thought alone was enough to send him into a tailspin of panic.

Draco couldn't breathe.

The healer helped him sit up and patted his back.

"Have some tea."

The cup was pressed into his hand and Draco greedily took a large gulp. He felt the cheering charm work its way through his body.

"We'll leave that for another session, shall we?" the healer said. He sat back down in his chair. "Why don't we talk about what you've been doing? You've taken your OWL. How did you do?"

"All Outstandings," Draco said. His voice was a bit haughtily.

"Excellent," the healer nodded in approval.

They continued to talk about light topics until his time ran out.

"I'll be seeing you same time, next week?" the healer asked as he led Draco to the door.

"Do I have a choice?"

"I'm afraid not. Your sessions are part of your parole," the healer said.

Draco ignored the goodbye and left the office.

The sun was still high in the sky when he stepped out into the brisk air. He wandered through Daigon alley aimlessly, peering into the shops. He ignored all the dirty looks and whispers.

"Move it, mudblood."

Around the corner, in an alley, a group of boys began harassing a small child. The little girl buried her face into her stuff animal.

"Mudblood," they taunted.

Draco turned, fully intend to walk away, even with loud sniffles ringing in his ears.

"Mudblood!"

He had a headache from their chanting.

"Mudblood!"

"Filthy Mudblood!"

"Shut up!" He turned around and aimed his wand. It was satisfying to see the boys pale and take off.

He felt something wrapped itself around his legs.

A pair of bright, red colored eyes smiled up at him from underneath a mane of pink hair.

"Arigatou," she said.

The word was foreign, but Draco understood the meaning.

He found himself on his knees with his hands clutching tightly at her shoulders. He couldn't look away from her even if he tried. He seared her image into his head and took in everything from her round, happy face to the sailor suit she wore.

He didn't know her name.

But somehow she managed to bring him to tears.

He pulled her into a hug, ignoring the fact that he was a Malfoy and that he was kneeling in dirt and grime on a public street, holding onto a muggle child as if his life depended on it.

The little girl brought her arms around him and held him just as tightly.

"It's going to be ok," she whispered.

Draco reluctantly let go.

"I've got to go," she patted his head tenderly. "I've got to save Momma."

Her eyes were so much older then they should be.

"Diana and I wanted to see you before we do," she held up her stuff animal and Draco blinked as it licked him across the face.

She took his face into her hands.

"Don't be sad," she said. She kissed his forehead, right at the crescent moon mark that he had hidden underneath a glamour.

"The future is going to be beautiful," she said cheerfully. "I promise."

She vanished.

"Draco?" a voice called out.

Astoria Greengrass kneel beside him.

"I'm fine," he said. Her slender arms help him rise from the ground.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes."

He touched his forehead and rubbed it. He felt light. It was as if that single kiss had washed away every dark thoughts and doubt he had hidden in his soul.

He closed his eyes, no longer afraid.

The past was over.

It was time to look forward to the future.

"Do you want to have dinner?" he asked.

Astoria looked startled.

"Yes. I would like that."

She smiled and Draco couldn't help, but smiled back.

The sun seemed to be warmer and shine brighter when he walked out of the alley.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Not Sailor Moon. Not Harry Potter and not the brief hint of twilight.

**Warning:** Bad grammar. Sorry...

**An**: Side story...to answer all the answerable questions.

**Summary: **After that fateful night in the tower, Draco Malfoy finds himself being given another chance. Through Usagi Tsukino.

**

* * *

**

Through new eyes

Side Story

* * *

Walden McNair was vicious, vindictive, and bloodthirsty. He enjoyed the little moments of stalking the prey before he set in for the kill, but even he had reservations when he saw Malfoy, small and pregnant, gallivanting through a muggle shopping area.

Stupid boy. Girl. Whatever the hell Malfoy was at the moment. He didn't sense Walden's eyes on him. Even some of the creatures, whose head he had mounted on his wall, had more self-preservation.

Malfoy didn't notice when a group of girls stood too close as he was atop the moving stairs. One of them accidentally knocked into the pregnant teen and Walden's hand shot out. He grabbed the boy, righting him up.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy," he said.

The boy paled and automatically grabbed his stomach.

Great. _Now _the boy instincts kicked in. Malfoy's heel came down hard on his toes and he took off while Walden was in shock and slight pain.

Walden tracked him outside the shopping area, heading towards a temple.

He appariated.

"Enough of these games," he said. He took Malfoy by the arm and portkeyed them back to England.

He dumped the blond at Goyle's feet.

"My magical inheritance wasn't made for tracking down dumb muggles," he said with complaint. He followed Goyle as the burly deatheaters hustled Malfoy into a cell.

"Your magical inheritance is for whatever the Dark Lord wants," Goyle intoned.

Walden's eyes automatically picked up on the gentle way Goyle handled the muggle.

"He's my son's friend," Goyle said simply when Walden turned a questioning glaze to him. He turned to Malfoy, whose eyes calculated every possible escape route.

"You shouldn't run. McNair will always find you. It's better to stay here."

Short and succinct.

Goyle always did have a way with words.

He close the cell and left Walden alone with Malfoy.

The boy. Girl. Whatever he was, finally looked resigned.

"How did you find me?" Malfoy made himself comfortable against the stone wall.

Walden thought about it. It wouldn't hurt to tell the boy. If anything it would probably serve to deter the boy from any escape plans.

"I have a third eye," Walden said. His eye twitched when the boy stared at his face intently. "Not literally! Figuratively!"

He wondered if being stuck in a muggle body was affecting Malfoy's mind. He didn't remember Lucius's son being quite so thick.

"My third eye allows me to track my prey through magical signature or by smell."

"So that's why you're always successful," Malfoy said.

Yes. His time at the Ministry as the executioner of dangerous creatures had been a highlight in his life. It was a shame it ended as it did.

"Wait. I don't have a magical signature. I'm a muggle." Malfoy's looked horrified. "You followed me by my scent!"

The boy edged back with a wary look. "That's kind of pervy."

"It's not as if I wanted to smell you!"

Walden did not go for children.

"Are you saying I stink?" Malfoy looked indignant.

Walden wanted to stomp his feet and snarl.

Why was he arguing with a child, anyway?

"Just remember boy, I can find you anywhere!"

It may have taken him months to track down Malfoy to Japan, but he had done it. There was no where the boy could hide in the world that he couldn't find.

Walden always finds his prey.

Except for that blasted Potter boy.

"What about Potter?"

Walden wanted to pull his hair out.

**II**

Was he some kind of masochist?

He was suppose to be guarding the entrance, but his feet always took him deeper into the cave to visit the prisoner.

They argue ninety-nine percent of the time.

The boy complained about everything! The food. The lack of blankets. The hard floor!

"I can't pee in this!"

The boy held out the bucket.

"Then don't pee!" he barked.

"That's impossible!"

The boy was simply infuriating.

It reminded him of another person, who knew just the right way to push his buttons.

"Who?"

Walden didn't realized he had spoken out loud.

"Regulus Black."

It made sense that the boy would remind him of Regulus. They were cousins, after all.

"That traitor?"

Walden whipped his wand out and aimed it between Malfoy's eyes before he had realized it. Malfoy gasped and grabbed his stomach protectively.

"Don't call him that," Walden warned. He felt bile in his throat.

"I'm sorry," Malfoy whispered. The way he said it was so very much like Regulus that Walden felt the anger leave.

The betrayal still stung after all this time.

"I guess you were close," Malfoy finally said.

Walden ignored him.

**III**

He didn't visit the prisoner after that. He sent Goyle in to give the boy food.

Beside him, Regulus's spirit lingered.

"It's not too late," his former best friend said.

"And end up like you?"

Regulus flinched. The spirit looked mornful when he stared into the cave.

Walden could see how much Regulus wanted to help Malfoy.

"I'm not like you," Walden said.

He wasn't the type to throw his life away.

"I guess not," Regulus shrugged.

Regulus accepted him, faults and all. That was the type of person Regulus was. An idiot who made friends with the biggest outcast in Hogwarts when no one else would.

No. Walden was not the type to stick his neck out for anyone.

That's why when Daphne Greengrass walked out with a polyjuiced Malfoy, Walden didn't stick his neck out to warn the Dark Lord.

**IV**

He watched as Snape took off with Nagini at his back.

With all the chaos, no one noticed that he had discreetly tripped Pettigrew as the rodent made an attempt to follow.

He tried to look innocent as Pettigrew gave him a suspicious look.

"Head for the tunnel!" The Dark Lord ordered.

Walden lingered back as they emerged into the forbidden forest.

When no one was looking, he ducked into the bushes.

"What are you going to do?" Regulus was beside him, eyebrow arched.

"Wait here. When everything calms, I'll leave."

He would start over somewhere new. Japan looked like a nice place to start a new life.

Walden huddled and watched through the foliage as Potter rushed past.

More aurors followed.

Just when he thought it was clear, his senses picked up Malfoy. The boy had regained his body, but the year of disused muscles made him slow.

"It seems that lack of common sense runs in your family," he told Regulus. Malfoy should have turned tails and run. Like Regulus and Sirius should have.

"Fool," Walden muttered. He followed Malfoy, out of curiosity.

Stupidity also ran in the Black line.

He saw Malfoy take the killing curse head on.

The shock of Malfoy's actions finally spurred Potter to get off his arse and destroyed the Dark Lord.

Walden felt a burning, painful fire hit the place on his arm where the dark mark was. He wrenched his sleeved up and stared at his bare arm.

_'It's finally over.'_

He fell backwards in relief.

"He's alive," Regulus said.

Walden peered from the bush and watched bugged eyed as Malfoy sat up.

"Unbelievable!" He stared in amazement at Malfoy.

"You better get out of here, " Regulus warned. The aurors were rounding up the remaining deatheaters.

Walden turned.

He came face to face with that blond muggle girl and her group of friends.

He paused in shock and waited for the girl to sound the alarm.

She must have had some awareness of everything, despite Malfoy being in control. Did she remember the months she spent in the cell with him keeping her prisoner?

She remembered.

He could see the recognition in her eyes as she studied him.

Walden felt as if she was prying into his soul. She was seaching and debating, shifting through every bad deeds, mistakes, and regrets.

It hit him.

She was a damn legilimen! He wasn't sure how it was possible, but there was no mistaking the way she picked and prodded through his mind.

Walden was no Snape. He couldn't throw her out, so he stood there motionless waiting for the verdict.

She beamed when she was finished.

"I hear America is good place to start over," she said.

"Yeah. Sure."

The next thing he knew, Walden was on a muggle plane heading towards Washington. He stared out the window as England disappeared.

"You need a new name," Regulus reminded. "Something cool."

"If you say a constellation..." Walden warned.

Regulus grinned. "How about Ephraim?"

"Ephraim what?"

"Black, of course!"

Ephraim Black.

"It's not bad," he said.

He hoped where they were heading that there would be plenty of space to hunt.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Not Sailor Moon. Not Harry Potter.

**Warning:** Bad grammar. Sorry...

**An**: Another side story...the last one... Now...this story is finished. Whew! Thank you for reading.

**Summary: **After that fateful night in the tower, Draco Malfoy finds himself being given another chance. Through Usagi Tsukino.

* * *

Through ancient eyes

Side Story

* * *

Azkaban hadn't changed much from the last time he had been incarcerated. The ceiling still leaked. The bedding cots were still lumpy and uncomfortable. The strong odor of unwashed bodies and the feeling of anger and despair still hung rancidly in the air.

Yes, Azkaban was just as he remembered; right down to the fact that he was sharing a cell with scurrying rats and crawling roaches that he doubt even avada kedavra could kill. It was just slightly more tolerable without the presence of the Dementors.

Lucius leaned back on his cot.

_Do you think Draco is alright? _The coded message came in a series of taps against the wall of his cell.

_He's fine. I'm sure of it. _Lucius tapped back. Narcissa tended to be a bit of a worrier when it came to their son.

_I miss him. _There was a small moment of silence before the taps came again. _I miss you._

Lucius, cold man that he liked to think he was, found himself swallowing through the lump in his throat. He wanted nothing more than to see her face at that moment.

_I know, _he responded. His head jerked when he heard a strange sound. The guard standing by his cell slowly sank to his knees and the guard across the hall staggered back.

"Dolohov!"

Dolohov, who was imprisoned in the cell across from him, was unconscious.

Lucius ran to the bars and peered out. Everyone he could see was on the ground, guards and prisoners alike.

"Narcissa!" He turned and pounded on the wall. "Narcissa! Answer me!"

"She's fine," a voice said.

Lucius froze.

Rei Hino stood outside his cell.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" she asked. "Jadeite?"

Lucius allowed the glamour to fall away. A lock of gold blond hair, instead of silver white, fell into his eyes and he no longer had his lean muscles or his tall build. He cringed inwardly when he realized that he had model his glamourized looks on Malachite.

"You look just like your son. You could be twins," she said causally.

Jadeite didn't answer. He sat down heavily on his cot as she pulled out her wand. He had known that this day was long in coming.

"You know I can't let you live. You're a danger to Usagi."

"Sailor Moon, you mean?" he allowed a sneer to cross his face. "Cross over to the dark side, have you? I never thought murder was in your repertoire."

"I would do anything for Usagi," she said.

He believed her.

The dark part of her soul was one of the reason he had been so enamored with her when they first met.

"Before I kill you, tell me something," she raised her wand. "How are you here?"

"Eternal sleep wasn't for me, I suppose," he answered tiredly.

**II**

It was a long century of tedious waiting and watching as the small crack slowly grew. The moment he had broken out of the crystal, he had fallen to the sand with panting breathes, unable to get enough air into his lungs. Bitter and foul as the air in the negaverse was, Jadeite had never smelled anything sweeter. There was nothing honestly in this world that felt better than freedom that had been hard won. The sand gritting at his cheek might as well been silk.

Jadeite got to his feet.

He walked.

His will to live was what kept him going under the harsh negaverse sun. He drank blood from the youmas he had killed and he ate their carcass with a grimace. It wasn't the most pleasant meal. It was better than nothing at least and the youmas quickly learned to avoid him, hiding when they saw his hair glinting in the sun.

Another stifling morning and he was crossing another sanddune when it happened...Jadeite stepped into a sand pit. It dragged him under and he closed his eyes in resignation as the wall of sand closed in on him.

So this was how he was going to die, suffocating in the sand.

When he opened his eyes, he was lying on a grassy plain underneath a dark sky. He had survived. Even more miraculous, he had made it to earth. In silent, stun amazement, he just glazed up at the rolling black clouds as it rain.

A throat cleared.

An elderly white haired man took a good long look before he reached down. He took Jadeite into his home.

In the comfort of that manor, Jadeite stared at the date on the newspaper.

He had been pulled into the past where none of them existed in this world yet. He could go and destroy Sailor Moon long before she could meet that blasted cat. He could get back his wounded pride.

He got up from the table.

Then she entered.

A snobbish, self-absorbed socialite with cool blue eyes.

"Ah, Narcissa," the host said. "What brings you here?"

"I thought you would be lonely, so I came to keep you company." She took off her shawl and a strange little creature appeared and disappeared with a pop. "But I see you have company."

She turned her nose up at him. "Who is this boy? He smells like something a fisherman dragged out from the moor."

Jadeite was one second away from cursing her when a hand descended on his shoulder.

"Have more respect, Narcissa," the host said. His eyes looked thoughtful. "This is Lucius. He's a distant relative. I will soon be adopting him as my son."

"A relative?" She looked skeptical. "I never realized you had any."

"He's been away at school. I preferred to keep him away from the press."

"I can see why."

Jadeite growled under his breath.

"Lucius," his host nodded. "This is my goddaughter, Narcissa Black."

She held out a hand. She looked insult when he didn't move.

"As you can see, Narcissa. I'm going to need your help in teaching him everything befitting a member of the Malfoy family."

"No need. I'm leaving," Jadeite scowled. The man's grip on his shoulder tightened.

"You have nothing," he said. "I can tell as soon as I looked into your eyes." The man's glaze bore into his. "I can give you everything you need to live a carefree life."

"What do you get out of it?" Jadeite asked. There was no such thing as something freely given.

"An heir," the man said simply. "When I die I refuse to give everything up to the Ministry simply because I have no one else to give it to. In return, you will bare my name and make me proud."

Proud. The word echoed in Jadeite's head. When was the last time anyone has ever been proud of him? Or needed him? If he went back, he was just one of many in the negaverse. He was dispensable.

"Why me?" Jadeite asked.

"Why not?" the man replied.

Jadeite found himself agreeing.

Queen Beryl was gone.

Nephrite, Zoisite, and Malachite was gone.

This was his chance at a new life that Abraxas Malfoy was offering him. A chance where he wasn't under anyone rules, free to make his own choice and decisions.

He took it.

He has never looked back...

**III**

"Does she know?"

"My wife doesn't know," he said. "I would preferred it if she didn't."

A small parchment was tossed into his cell.

Jadeite recognized his own writing. All that was written was one word.

_England._

He had included a lock of Sailor Moon's hair that he received from Severus in cause they doubted the authenticity.

"You didn't have to tell us where Usagi was," she said. "Why give us help?"

"I figured there may come a day when you would repay the favor," he said.

"You're a sly one." She coolly looked at him. "What do you want in exchange?"

Jadeite knew what he wanted. This was moment he planned for from the moment he learned what happened to Draco. "The year that Draco spent with Sailor Moon... I don't want him to remember. I don't want anyone who remembers to speak of it to him."

If Draco remembered the little girl he carried, he wouldn't be able to move on. After all, what parent would willing abandon their child?

It was the only decent thing he could do for Draco at this point.

"Is that all?"

"That would be enough," Jadeite said.

"The years have mellowed you out," she said. He couldn't tell whether she was insulting or complimenting him. She was always difficult to read. Had things been different, she might have been Draco's mother.

She transformed into Sailor Mars.

"Very well." Her face was blank. "Good-bye, Jadeite."

He closed his eyes as the light washed over him.

When he woke, everything was back as it should. The guards were still patrolling and Dolohov was still ranting obscenities.

The only thing to prove that it had even happened was the small Jadeite stone by his head.

His glamour was back on.

No, it wasn't a glamour. His powers, his original body, they had all been sealed. He was human.

_Lucius?_ The tap asked.

_I love you_, he rapped back. In the years they had been married, he had never uttered those words.

In a twist of irony, he realized that he now understood Prince Endymion. He hadn't understood at the time why the Prince fought so hard for one little moon princess.

_'One day, Jadeite,' The prince had clasped his shoulder as he prepared to leave for war. 'You'll meet someone whose's existence will means more to you than the universe.'_

Jadeite heard Narcissa tap back a reply.

_I know. _


End file.
